The Himmer
The Himmer is a thriller / horror film. Background Loina Ralk, who is a Himmer-Mostly-Female, said - "I was very pleased to make this film. It is to show that himmers can be aggressive but also loving. You get to see that with this film. Whoever says this is judgemental and horrible is wrong! I mean no offesense to himmers, being one myself." It was released 2013 April 12th. Plot The film begins with a girl waking up in the morning. She begins to remember a nightmare she had, where himmers are taking over the world. She screams and her sister rushes up, asking what is wrong. The girl, who is named Sophie, believes that himmers are now inside her mind. Belle, her sister, tries to convince her she is wrong. After this, Sophie meets a male who is named Stuart, and she begins to tell him about her nightmare when Belle stops her and drags her away. They sit at a cafe and discuss the dream, when Sophie see's a child enter the room and see's a himmer staring at her, she then screams and rushes out, Belle following behind her. Sophie reveals to Belle that she believes she is becoming a himmer, who tells her she is being silly and that it is impossible. Sophie then see's Belle as a himmer and becomes frozen. Belle tries to get her to respond, and after a while she finally does. She apolgizes and admits that she is going insane, but Belle decides to discover the truth of the himmer dream. That night, Sophie arrives home and discovers her cousin, Karen, dead in her house. After Karen's body is taken away, Belle comforts Sophie, and Sophie promises that she didn't kill Karen. Belle tells her that she believes her and tells her she is being silly. At this point, Stuart walks in and tells Sophie that he believes her. Belle is jealous and tells him to leave and that Sophie needs to be alone, forcing him out. Sophie is angry at Belle and tells her to leave. Belle leaves the house in anger, and is seen laughing at Sophie outside. The next day, Sophie reveals to Belle that she thinks himmers murdered Karen. Belle agrees with Sophie and spreads rumours that himmers are invading the area, while Sophie in her house in tears. She then hears a noise in the house. She is terrified and tries to leave, but the doors and windows are locked. She then see's a girl enter the room, who reveals herself a himmer. Sophie screams and tries to escape when the himmer attacks her and then hits her with a rock, Sophie falls to the floor and as the himmer is about to hit her again, she is woken up by her mother, Naomi, who is back from being on holiday. Sophie tells her mother that the house isn't safe but Naomi convinces her that it was just a nightmare. Sophie breaks down and asks her mother if she thinks she is going insane, who promises that she isn't and that someone is doing this. The next day, Sophie has another nightmare about the himmers. She hurries out the house and bumps into Stuart who she ends up talking to, and reveals about her nightmares. Stuart tells her that he believes she is sane and confesses attraction. Sophie is embarrased by this and leaves. Belle is watching this. When Stuart gets up, she rushes out and hits him over the head with a rock, shouting at him that Sophie is hers. She leaves Stuart lying on the ground, believing that he is dead. She then returns back to the house and hugs Sophie, telling her that she thinks Stuart is evil and is the cause of this. Sophie is raged by Belle and slaps her, causing Belle rage. She hits Sophie over the head, knocking her out, and ties her up. When Sophie wakes up again, Belle reveals to her that she is a himmer and that Sophie is hers and now can't be let out the house. She locks the doors and windows as she evil laughs. Sophie is terrified by this and tries to free herself to attack Belle, who is busily locking everything. Sophie fails on freeing herself and Belle returns, evil smiling. Naomi discovers Stuart and he tells her everything. Meanwhile, Belle reveals Sophie her whole plan. She reveals that when they were eight, Sophie told her that she hated himmers, and this upset Belle. Sophie apolgizes and asks her to let her go. Belle refuses and laughs at her, saying that it should have been the other way round. She then grabs her rock. Naomi and Stuart are rushing over to the house only to discover it all locked. They then break the glass and manage to get in, Belle is shocked by this and drops her rock. Naomi discovers that Belle has already attacked her as Stuart chases after her. Belle runs up to Sophie's room and locks the door, as she begins to put on Sophie's makeup and her clothes. She then grabs a blonde wig out her bag and puts it on, just as Stuart breaks in. She begs him to let her go, in tears. Stuart grabs her as she tries to run away, she starts to back away from him, with him still holding onto her shoulders. She then kicks him and laughs, asking him one last time to let her be free. Stuart refuses and she smiles, telling him he had a chance, and jumps out the window. Stuart is shocked by this but rushes downstairs and tells Naomi. Sophie then wakes up and Stuart free's her. Naomi rushes out onto the road and see's various other people all around Belle's body. She is shocked to see that she is dressed like Sophie, but breaks down and starts saying "My daughter, my daughter, I KILLED MY BABY DAUGHTER!". Meanwhile, Stuart helps Sophie up and she confesses attraction. However they hear Naomi shouting and go out to see her lying on the road snuggling Belle. Sophie starts to cry and Stuart watches sadly as Sophie runs across to try get Belle to respond. He then pulls her away, telling her that everything is fine now. At the end of the film, Stuart and Sophie are now a couple but Naomi disapproves of this because of what happened to Belle, saying that Sophie does not deserve happiness. Sophie just walks away with Stuart, but as they are going she see's Belle standing away from them who says, "I'm not The Himmer, you are." Cast Eva Cluckeer - as Sophie Rory Sanda - as Stuart Bethany Mirren - as Belle Stacey Gajasile - as Naomi Annabell O'Brian - as Karen Violet Orsk - as Himmer child Extras